Thoughts and Opinions on Percy
by imnotwhoiwas
Summary: One-shots on characters thoughts on Percy. Rated K plus just in case.
1. Jason Grace

Percy Jackson. This guy's name was pretty much the topic of every conversation when Jason had amnesia and was at Camp Half-Blood.

The guy seemed unreal. Too perfect. Part of him kept thinking that the entire camp, including Chiron, were playing a massive, huge prank on him. He wasn't sure if he could believe these supposedly true stories the campers told about Percy Jackson.

This was the guy who Calypso, a freaking _goddess_ , had fallen in love with at first sight. Sure, she liked Leo now, but she had found Leo annoying and a pain in the butt before.

Also the guy who had sailed the sea of monsters, held the sky, tricked Atlas, found a way to navigate the Labyrinth, slayed the Minotaur _twice_ , and achieved a bunch of other impossible feats in a few years of his lifetime.

After meeting the actual guy, Jason felt a whole sense of admiration for him. He seemed extremely powerful, not too confident in himself, sometimes doubtful of his skills and abilities, but he was someone who never let down the team.

Percy seemed like the legendary hero who would go down in history, and could win battles against Hercules, Theseus, and his namesake, Perseus. He was probably the most powerful demigod to ever exist.

With Percy on the Argo II, he had no doubt their mission would succeed.

But spending so much time with Percy, he saw his flaws as well. He was sometimes slow to figure things out, and he often did reckless things to protect his friends.

However, overall, Percy seemed like a nice guy, a good friend, a good brother. He saw the way he took care of the rest of the crew. He was their backbone, their source of confidence, the shoulder to cry on.

However, Percy Jackson, the mighty hero or Olympus, needed a shoulder to cry on as well. Often, when names of past demigods who had died in the war were mention, he would get this broken, lost look in his eyes.

Did he want to be Percy? Well, maybe. He was strong, powerful, loyal, and brave. He could find happiness and friendship even in the depths of Tartarus. He could defeat the impossible, battle the odds so they were in his favour. He fought a god and won when he was twelve, he also battled hand-to-hand combat with the Titan Kronos himself. If he wanted, he could probably defeat most of the Olympians in sparring competition.

On the other hand, Percy went through a lot of suffering. He had to go through Tartarus to close the doors of death, he had been going on quests repeatedly ever since he was twelve, he had suffered so much loss and pain beyond imagination. Deep down, a tiny, dark part of Jason's heart was slightly glad that Jason himself didn't need to go through all that suffering. He didn't want to imagine himself trudging through the terror in the pit of eternal darkness, fighting monsters that landed curses on you whenever you killed one.

Jason was grateful to have Percy as a best friend. Any trace of small jealousy that had once existed before he actually met Percy disappeared completely. He enjoyed sparring with Percy, even if Percy always beat him. Jason promised himself, no matter what, he would always honour Percy and everything he had done for his friends, his camp, and the world.


	2. Zeus

Chapter 2: Zeus

Hi everyone! Thanks for the reviews and the alerts you guys sent! They were wonderful. So, a guest requested that I do one with Zeus, so here it is! Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I totally own everything here… LIES

Zeus sat on his throne, staring at Poseidon who sat with his eyes closed on his throne. The war against Gaia had just ended, and all Seven were alive. The son of Hephaestus had just returned with Atlas's daughter to Camp Half-Blood. Perseus had taken a shock to seeing the girl again. So did Athena's daughter.

Well, of course. He thought. Of course it was Perseus, mighty, strong, handsome, brave, and loyal son of Poseidon. Of course he was the one the fates sent to the girl first.

Zeus was wary of the son of Poseidon. If he decided to denounce Olympus… well, he hated to admit it, but Perseus Jackson may just be skilled and powerful enough to do so, and he wasn't sure he would be able to do anything about him, knowing him, a blast of lightning wouldn't be able to kill him, Perseus would probably have a hundred tricks up his sleeve waiting to be unleashed.

A deep, dark, part of Zeus secretly wished Perseus was _his_ son. He wanted _his_ children to be the ones who lived in history, the ones that were most powerful, most brave, most skilled, and most famous. But of course, if this were history, the son of Poseidon would have upstaged all his own children, including Hercules and the original Perseus, who was _his_ son.

Jackson had even declined godhood, which was a big insult. As if being mortal was better than being a god. Humph! That little piece of vermin! Stupid, puny, little mortal! We are much better than that weakling known as Percy Jackson.

 _The weakling that could beat you in battle, and destroy Olympus and the Western Civilization if he wanted. The weakling who fought Kronos in one-to-one combat. The weakling that did things that you wouldn't have been able to do. The weakling who survived Tartarus, the weakling who had fought the actual physical form of Tartarus._

The voice that sounded suspiciously like the fates whispered this in his ear. He gave a slight shudder.

 _No,_ he thought, _I'm much better than him. He's just mortal._

 _That doesn't change anything._ The scary thing was, this time, it was his own voice, not the voice of the fates. It was his own thoughts clouding his pride, preventing his satisfaction, encouraging his fear of being lesser than a mortal, and his insecurities of his position against the mortals.

This would not do! He was the king of Olympus! He was much better than a mere teenage boy who couldn't do anything.

 _Not true!_ The voice in his head screamed again. _He could be the king of Olympus if he wanted! He could defeat you!_

"SHUT UP!" He roared out loud.

Next to him, Poseidon's eyes snapped open. "W-What? What's going on?"

Zeus scowled at him. With a clap of thunder, he was gone, to his private palace in the skies hundreds of miles away, leaving Poseidon sitting on his throne, blinking and confused.

AN: Thank you so much for reading! I can't believe I already have so many views in 24 hours! I'll try update as much as possible!

If you want to request a character, leave it in the reviews

Be sure to leave a review! They always make me smile


	3. Piper McLean

Chapter 3: Piper

Hi guys! Thank you so much for your amazing reviews! I love you guys! I'm not really happy with this chapter, but hopefully I'll be able to make the next one longer and better.

This guy seemed… just wow. Piper seriously didn't know what to say about this… hero. There was no other word to describe him. Percy Jackson had saved the world from the Titan Kronos, he had fought and fought the monstrous army of Kronos, watched his closest friends suffer and die, all while bearing the practically-certain knowledge that he would die because of the Prophecy, some line about a single choice ending his days… it turned out to be Luke in the end, but that wasn't the point. Percy had almost been certain that he himself was the one who would die. Yet, he blamed no-one, never gave up, never let everyone else down, and never failed to save his friends.

Piper admired Percy. He seemed like the guy every person was cut out to be. He was a person who appeared once a millennia.

He downplayed his abilities to encourage others; he was aware but shameless to his flaws; he was humble and down-to-earth; and he understood his morals.

If Jason didn't exist, Piper may have developed a crush on Percy. He had the largest harem she had ever seen, but that wasn't the point. Piper had seen the way he treated Annabeth. He knew exactly what she wanted, and always wanted to give her it. He made her happy in her darkest moments, and he was willing to sacrifice anything, even his life, his sanity, he was so sure and ready to submit himself to a fate worse than death for her by jumping into Tartarus after her, with no hesitation at all.

During the quest, he was one of the vital and only reasons they could succeed. He had literally carried the weight of the entire quest on his shoulders. His phenomenal sword-fighting skills saved them way too many times. Piper recalled how she herself had done on that quest. She thought of that time in the colosseum, saving Nico, battling the twin giants.

She had sat and watched as Jason and Percy fought the giants. Those were one of the times she had been so engrossed in Percy's battle skills, his reflexes, his speed, his strength.

 _Wow,_ she thought, _this guy could win a fight with Hercules._

But that wasn't surprising, as Hercules had been defeated by a pile of food from a horn… so… never mind

He also tried to make sure everyone was happy, that everyone was satisfied whenever possible even when he was in pain, when he was being torn apart, blown to pieces, or chopped into slices.

After everything Percy had been through, Piper was surprised he hadn't cracked under the stress and pressure. He had almost lost his mother when he was twelve, and went on endless quests ever since. He held the weight of the sky... that was just… wow.

Piper shook her head. She was beginning to sound like a Percy Jackson fangirl from the 'PJ Fan Club' which was created by her obnoxious, bratty, half-sister, Drew.

Piper doubted there would be anyone else who could be just like Percy. A kind, loyal, humble, selfless person who put others before himself. The type of person who relieved others of pain, guilt, yet, all at the same time, powerful, brave, skilled, and a warrior.

Thanks for reading! Hope it wasn't too crappy who do you want for the next chapter?


	4. Leo Valdez

Hi guys! So, I decided to do Leo's chapter here. For the requests, I got Aphrodite, Nico, Luke, and Leo, so I just randomly picked Leo, I'm already starting the other chapters, so you can expect an update for one of them in one or two days.

Disclaimer: I am Rick Riordan… maybe… kind of… actually not really… fine, no, I'm not Rick.

Leo watched from a distance as his friend Percy Jackson sat on the beach, making out with his girlfriend. He tried to stifle his laughter as Percy Jackson, mighty son of Poseidon, defeater of countless Titans and giants, survivor of Tartarus, Holder of the weight of the sky, sat on the soft sand at Camp Half-Blood's beach, sticking his tongue into his father's sworn rival's daughter's mouth.

It was amusing… and ironic.

Leo had always been a bit scared of Percy from the moment he had met him. Shuddering, he recalled the first time he had looked into those sea-green eyes, right after an eidolon had possessed him at Camp Jupiter. They had been full of anger and worry, and looked as if he had been through a lot in his sixteen years of life… and Leo guessed that was true. After seeing that look in Percy's eyes, Leo immediately decided this was a person he did not want to anger.

Leo had heard Percy's story from Annabeth before. Apparently, he was once a loser in his mortal school, which Leo found very hard to believe. Percy seemed like the guy Leo dreamed to be; heroic, brave, powerful, handsome, awesome… the only thing Percy lacked was Leo's own undefeatable power and control over fire.

But Annabeth had also said to him Percy had beat the titan Hyperion… and Leo was pretty sure Hyperion, the titan of light, had much more powerful fire powers… But Hyperion wasn't as cool as Leo! Hyperion didn't rebuild a broken dragon, ride straight into an explosion, scattered Gaia's consciousness, and saved the world! Hyperion didn't achieve the impossible that only himself, Mr Leo McShizzle-Impossible-Burning-Hot-Smoking Valdez could do by travelling to Ogygia to bring back his one true love- Calypso! No, Leo was the one who did that!

The little clump of resentment he felt for Percy seemed to come back when he saw the way Calypso still looked at Percy. Her almond-shaped eyes had filled with tears, pain and heartbreak, and she had a touch of old love on the features of her face… at that moment, Leo's face probably looked similar to Calypso's as he looked at her…

And Percy, oh gods Percy. His mouth had fell open, his eyes were wide with guilt and regret, and he seemed to be glancing from Annabeth to Calypso, Annabeth to Calypso.

Leo wasn't sure he had ever felt more awkward in his entire life.

He tried not to be mad at Percy. It wasn't Percy's fault he was so perfect, so heroic, so brave, so good-looking. He didn't boast or seek attention or show-off like all those other heroes out there. Leo was thankful for that. If Percy had been that kind of person, Leo would probably spent half of his energy trying to resist the urge to punch Percy's lights out, or maybe he would spend half his energy actually punching his lights out… that is, if he was able to.

"Hey," Calypso's voice startled him, and he turned around.

"Hey Sunshine," he replied, his smile lighting up his features.

A weight seemed to have been lifted off Leo's shoulders when he saw Calypso look at Percy and Annabeth making out, and that heartbroken, pained expression was absent from her face.

He smiled wider. Calypso smiled back.

So, a reviewer mentioned I should change the Chapter names to the character names, and I totally forgot about that when I posted the parts to this story, and I'm new to fanfiction and not really good at functioning it… (I suck at ICT) but I'll try

Love you guys and thanks for reading!


	5. Aphrodite

Aphrodite squealed at the mention of Poseidon's son during the annual winter solstice meeting. She squealed so loudly that everyone stopped talking and looked at her, eyebrows raised.

"What?" Artemis snapped.

"Oh," Aphrodite giggled slightly. "It's just-" she giggled again. "You guys mentioned Percy Jackson!" Another giggle.

Hades scowled. "What _about_ that annoying upstart who stole the prophecy from my son?"

Poseidon sat forward, a scowl matching Hades' one. "My son is not an upstart, and the prophecy was meant to be for him, and you're just jealous that your son isn't as powerful or as accomplished as him."

Hades scowled, muttering under his breath.

Aphrodite giggled. "Well, apart from that, Percy is also super cute! Aww, Annabeth is the luckiest girl in the world to be able to have him…"

Athena sat up straighter. "Perseus is the one who is lucky to have my daughter, even though he doesn't deserve her."

Poseidon's nostrils flared. "Your daughter is the one who doesn't deserve Percy! Without Percy, your daughter wouldn't have survived Tartarus! My son was the one who protected her and risked everything for her! Your daughter alone wouldn't have managed to survive Tartarus!"

"Yes, yes, Poseidon, we get it," Hades said in a snarky tone, still annoyed about his brothers claim over Perseus Jackson being more accomplished than his own son. "Your noble, powerful, unbeatable, mighty son."

"Psh," Aphrodite said. "Always about fighting monsters or wielding weapons huh? You guys completely missed the whole point! The main point! Percy loved Annabeth so much that he was willing to- without any hesitation- to submit himself to a fate worse than death just for Annabeth! That's so sweet I wanna cry! I've never made a better pair!"

Everyone raised their eyebrows.

Aphrodite sat and stared dreamily. Percy was one of the cutest people she had ever met- no _the_ cutest. His messy windswept hair, his bright, sea-green eyes, his tanned skin, his beautiful flashing smile… She couldn't get the image out of her mind.

And he was such a hero, he was a knight in shining armour, always willing to save his damsel in distress… Perhaps one day, she would try hitting on Percy… But that may ruin Percabeth… But she could always bring them back together again, anyway, love lives had to be interesting right?

Suppressing a chuckle, she leaned back on her pale-pink throne and started planning an Aphrodite/Percy future.

Little did she know, her plan would fail. Isn't it ironic how the love goddess can be blinded by her own love to fail to notice someone else's love?

AN: So thanks for reading! I wasn't exactly completely happy with this chapter, but I hope I'll be able to post a better chapter on Nico later!

Tootles

Michelle


	6. Dionysus

Hey guys! So, something went wrong with my computer today, so the Nico chapter got lost but I have the Dionysus one here

Disclaimer: Uhh…

Dionysus was sitting in Camp Half-Blood. After the cursed war, he thought Zeus would give him another 50 years off from this wretched camp. Unfortunately, he still had to sit here, not allowed to drink wine or anything alcoholic, staring out the window at the disgusting scene of Peter Johnson kissing his girlfriend, the blond daughter of Athena.

Peter Johnson –ahem- Percy Jackson, was a pain in the head. His useless demands of weird things, like wanting the gods to claim their kids at the age of thirteen, and for all minor gods to be respected… Pure rubbish.

He should have wished for alcohol to be allowed at this stupid camp! Foolish boy! Nothing was better than alcohol! Foolish, loyal, selfless boy with a heart too noble for his own good!

Peter Johnso- Percy Jackson, was a peculiar hero, he had to admit. He didn't turn out to be like every other hero: arrogant, proud, egotistic, or boastful. He could be insolent and extremely impertinent at times, but at least he did not do something his brother, Theseus did. If he did, Annie Belle, his girlfriend- sorry, Annabeth, would have probably collapsed in tears by now and broken up in front of the centaur.

He thought back to Ariadne and Theseus. He sneered. If Perseus Jackson turned out like his brother, he would turn him into a dolphin, and this time, he decided, he wouldn't be as nice as sending him to Poseidon. He would make him go mad and let him go looking for Chryasor, Poseidon's wrath or not.

Sighing, he stood up, and drew the blinds, blocking the view of the lovesick birds outside.

After the defeat of Gaia, the Leia boy, son of Hephaestus, had brought back the daughter of Atlas from the island. The girl, Calypso, had evidently seen Percy Jackson before. Her mouth had fell open, and her cheeks had turned pink. Peter- okay, okay- Percy- had did a double take, with a look of guilt on his face.

At that moment, Dionysus felt something he didn't know was what. Percy Jackson had been to Calypso's island, and had left her. _Just like every other hero._ But, Percy Jackson couldn't have really done anything apart from leave. He had to, to save Olympus.

Dionysus was glad Perseus had come back, or Olympus would have been destroyed. He had also made sure his son, Pollux, was safe.

He had also survived Tartarus, which was very admirable. He hated to admit it, yet, he doubted even he himself, an immortal, could fight his way through Tartarus, and escape the deity of the pit.

However, on top of all this, Perseus Jackson was seriously a brat. He pissed every god off to no end (except his father). He was rude to Dionysus. He argued with the daughter of Zeus without thought of who was watching and listening. He doused people in water when they annoyed him.

Dionysus couldn't wait till he could away from that brat. His least favourite camper, the most annoying one of them all. Peter Johnson.

So that's it! This was kinda hard to write, and maybe I didn't really write it too well, but thanks for reading anyway!

If you feel like it, please leave a review!

Luv u all,

Michelle


	7. Nico di Angelo

Hi guys!

Okay, so I know, my Aphrodite chapter was rather bad and not very well written, and probably my Dionysus one as well. I wasn't really sure about what I could write, but I found Nico's one slightly easier. Hopefully, you guys like it!

Disclaimer: Do I own? Yeah, totally.

Nico sat in on the bed in his room in the underworld. He had taken a few days away from camp to visit his father, who was quite glad to see him, Nico could tell, but tried to hide most of it… maybe for Persephone's sake.

After Tartarus, Nico had seriously changed. He was sure his father had noticed it in him too. Part of him had become older, more mature, and wiser. But the other part of him had become much more relaxed, happy, carefree, and he was learning to trust others.

He doubted that last part had to do with Tartarus. He supposed it was the love and friendship he felt _after_ Tartarus, when he and his friends were on the journey to rescue Percy and Annabeth.

During his musings of the war, his thoughts suddenly turned to Percy. He had sorted out his feelings for Percy already. The two of them were just friends, really close friends, but nothing romantic. Percy never would've had feelings for him anyway. He loved Annabeth way too much. He literally jumped into Tartarus for her. He had done the most selfless thing a human being could've done. He submitted himself to a fate _far_ worse than death for his loved one- Annabeth.

There was no way to describe what Tartarus was truly like. Simply a description would not help. Just listening to someone talk about it was not enough. It was just like Hades' helm of Darkness, it brought out all your fears and re-opened your wounds.

Nico had gone through Tartarus unconscious and knocked out. He was free of any attacks. Percy had trudged through Tartarus on foot, fighting his way past monsters, dealing with curses, hunger, injuries, memories, pain… He had even faced the incarnation of Tartarus himself. He also had to face the sacrifice of Bob and Damensen, who had sacrificed their immortal lives and existence for their escape.

Nico knew how hard this would've been for Percy. His fatal flaw as loyalty. He couldn't stand anyone dying for him. He couldn't stand his friends getting hurt for him.

But Nico knew, Percy had conquered his fatal flaw. He had stepped aside, and let someone else be the hero, even if the someone else was meant to be a foe of the gods, of Olympus. Nico was proud of him.

Nico also heard about how Percy had been attacked by the _arai_. Curses that were once placed on him all poured onto him. He felt all the pain, the misery, the destruction that he had once caused. But Percy caused it with reason. These demons… they just unleashed curses on him.

Percy had also protected Annabeth the whole way through Tartarus, except for the beginning, where Percy's judgement was being clouded by the river of misery. Annabeth had gotten him out of that. But other than that, Percy had taken a lot of blows for Annabeth. He had killed Arachne in one swift flick of his sword.

Nico was truly relieved that Percy and Annabeth had made it out of Tartarus alive. He didn't resent Annabeth, he wasn't still in love with Percy, and he didn't feel that painful pang in his chest whenever he saw Percy and Annabeth look at each other with that stare that was so full of _true love_ and friendship.

Nico was happy for him. He truly was. He was just looking for the one that _he_ could look at like that, the one who would look at _him_ like that.

Okayyyyy, so that's all, I'll update again soon! Tell me what you guys would like for the next few chapters! I am currently working on Luke's chapter, so that will be up soon! For the characters you recommend, tell me what you want me to put in!

Thank you for reading! Review (if you want)!

Luv you guys,

Michelle


	8. Luke Castellan

Hey guys! This is the Luke chapter, as one guest requested. I hope you enjoy it! If you want to request more characters, leave a review!

Disclaimer: I don't

Luke did not regret his last decision. He was happy that he had died for Olympus, he had died to repay the mistakes he had made in the few years he was on Kronos' side.

Luke wished he could see Percy and Annabeth. He wanted to thank them, and to apologize to them for all the pain and death that had been spread due to his rash mistakes driven by anger.

Percy was such an amazing and kind person, Luke thought it was no surprise Annabeth had taken on such a liking to him at such a young age- twelve years old. He had a feeling that Percy and Annabeth had gotten together after the war. He was happy for them, at the same time exasperated at Percy for being so oblivious that he didn't notice Annabeth liked him.

After he had died, he had a vision of everyone on Olympus. Percy was offered immortality. He had declined, and made sure Luke's dying wish was fulfilled. At that moment, gratitude filled his heart, and he felt truly happy and peaceful for the first time in forever. No more anger, fear, guilt, uncertainty. All thanks to Percy.

Percy had given up immortality for not only Annabeth, the little girl he used to take care of, but also to make sure Luke's wish was granted.

Luke trusted Percy to take good care of Annabeth. He had heard rumors amongst the dead that Percy had literally fell into Tartarus to be with Annabeth. Luke admired Percy for his capacity and ability to love someone to death… or worse than death.

He was sure Percy knew that the stronger your ability to love someone (and not just romantically), the more pain affected you. Yet, he didn't try to pull away, try to run, or try to detach himself from those around him. He embraced the pain thrown his way. He never complained once about the injustice of life, of the world.

Percy may not have been the smartest person he met, or the brightest, but he had street smarts, and knew how to think properly. He may not be Athena's child, but he understood the wisdom of life, the wisdom of friendship, the wisdom of trust, and the wisdom of love.

Being on Kronos' side for so long had helped him to understand Percy and his motives. His fatal flaw was loyalty, he gave everything up for his friends. That was the key to Kronos' twisted plans to try to either a) kill Percy or b) get Percy to join his side.

When he appeared for judgement in the underworld, he was judged by Hades himself. Hades seemed to be in a good mood when they met. Luke was literally shaking from fear at that moment, fear that even though he sacrificed himself to save Olympus, he would still be judged for his mistakes and years when he was working for Kronos.

Taking a deep breath he braced himself for the worst. If Percy was in his place, he would just accept his fate without any thought of complaint, any thought of injustice. But then again, if he were Percy, he probably never would have joined the Titans in the first place. Looking up, he stared straight into Hades' dark obsidian eyes.

Hades tilted his head. "Elysium," he had said firmly.

Luke had smiled slightly, and with a quick mutter of thanks, he proceeded to Elysium.

It was all thanks to Percy, he thought. All thanks to Percy that he was standing in Elysium at this moment, together with all the fallen heroes that he had made peace with. Percy was the one who had given him the chance to fix his mistakes.

He looked over the horizon of the Underworld, towards the palace of Hades. His eyes travelled around the Underworld, settling on everyone around him. Everyone who had done good deeds in the world that they had once lived in. Not exactly a perfect world, but Luke was sure, with people like Percy up there, noble, selfless people who saw the big image instead of just the one person that was him or herself, that the world could become a much better, a much more beautiful place.

Thanks for reading! Remember to leave a review!


End file.
